<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Temporary Jumps by RetraidaEverywhere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719915">Temporary Jumps</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetraidaEverywhere/pseuds/RetraidaEverywhere'>RetraidaEverywhere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Alternate Universe - No Apocalypse (Umbrella Academy), Alternate Universe - No Sparrow Academy (Umbrella Academy), Dysfunctional Family, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Hate to Love, M/M, Mystery, Number Five | The Boy in an Adult Body, Romance, Team Zero (Umbrella Academy), Team as Family, Umbrella Academy - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:07:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetraidaEverywhere/pseuds/RetraidaEverywhere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the temporary disasters created by the Hargreeves siblings, what would happen if one person could save the whole story?</p>
<p>A mysterious girl decides to help by going back to the beginning of time, before Five disappeared, before the first apocalypse.</p>
<p>The mysterious woman is more special than they originally expected, but above all, the most surprising thing is to discover who she is.</p>
<p>ATTENTION: English is not my first language, sorry for the grammatical mistakes, I hope you like it, enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves &amp; Original Female Character(s), Diego Hargreeves/Lila Pitts, Klaus Hargreeves/Original Male Character(s), Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Original Female Character(s), Vanya Hargreeves/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1> Temporary Jumps </h1>
<p>
  
</p><h3> Prologue </h3><h3></h3>
<p> She watched in silence as all around her as all the commission people were moving in a hurry, no one was taking into account the young 23 year old woman who was hiding in the shadows, that was the same mistake everyone was making. She walked out of the building quickly without looking at the faces of the people, she was not to be noticed. </p>
<p>In her mind appeared the image of a circular portal, its color was a mixture of lilac and blue, the surprising thing was when that same portal appeared in front of her. Without thinking, she ran through it, she knew where it would appear, she knew she had to hide in the shadows when she reached her destination.</p>
<p>The portal, expelled her at the main entrance of the Umbrella Academy, everything was too quiet, she knew what would happen in a few seconds. She retreated to the wall closest to the darkness, and there she remained silently hidden waiting for the scene necessary for her plan.</p>
<p>It didn't take long until a blue portal was created in the center of the table that adorned the room, it was bright blue. The portal expelled 6 people of different sizes, their breathing was agitated and they looked like an absolute disaster. Her eyes fell on the man dressed in black, he had a bunch of knives tied to his body, his long black hair fell to the sides of his face, he was just as he had been described, so many times listening to her mother talk, Diego, then she passed to the biggest of them all, he must have been Luther, then she changed to the man wearing a black cowboy hat, he looked like a hanger-on, he must have been Klaus. There, being almost invisible, was a small, nervous looking woman, Vanya, right next to her was a taller woman, with a completely different style, elegant, Allison. </p>
<p>And last but not least, there was the little one who caused all the temporal anomalies, a thin boy of average height, much younger than his other siblings, his face was serious and he seemed to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders, in his hand was one of the bags of the commission, in front of her, was the unbreakable Five.</p>
<p>"What day are we on?" said the big guy leaning heavily against the table as Five picked up a newspaper.</p>
<p>"April 2 of 2019, the day after the apocalypse" whispered the boy, looking at his siblings.</p>
<p>"Then... Did we make it?" commented the little woman looking around.</p>
<p>"Have we really done something right?" said Klaus dramatically, raising his hands in the air. "I don't know about you guys, but I need a drink, maybe a couple..."</p>
<p>She watched as Five walked around the room looking around, he put his hands in his pockets and was completely silent, she knew something was not right when he walked into the main room.  All his siblings walked behind his retired figure happily.</p>
<p>*If only they knew... Idiots, they couldn't do anything right*</p>
<p>She walked slowly toward them but still hid in the shadows, watched as they met again with their father, a father who must have been dead, and also with their supposedly deceased brother Ben. She smiled sideways at the surprised expressions of each person present, no doubt the best were those of Klaus and Five, they knew they had screwed up much more.</p>
<p>Having seen enough, she opened a new portal right in front of them, taking two firm steps through it, she had to solve all the shit created by the Hargreeves siblings and for that she had to go back to the beginning of time, she had to go back to the morning that changed everything, her name was Freya and she was going to fix the anomalies that were not supposed to exist.</p>
<p>She appeared in the same place, but in a different year, right now she was in 2005, the day that supposedly Five would disappear and lead to a range of chain consequences. Freya heard the knife strike through the wood of the table, it had to be now or never.</p>
<p>Freya came out of the shadows and walked slowly towards the two men who were arguing sharply. Everyone in the room stood still and watched the new stranger, Freya's amber eyes resting on the frowning face of Five, who was watching her with great attention and bewilderment.</p>
<p>"Who are you?" he said with resentment written on his every move.</p>
<p>"The person who will prevent you from beginning the destruction of the world" she said, raising one of her eyebrows impatiently as she crossed her arms.</p>
<p>Everyone in the room was completely silent behind the woman's cold words, no one had the courage to move, they seemed to be in a state of complete shock.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1> Temporary Jumps </h1>

<p>
  
</p><h3> Secrets </h3>

<p> Five was tired of hearing his father's denials, always saying he would never be ready to make the leaps in time, still seeing him as the deluded child, when he was already 16 years old. He was arguing with him until everyone around him was completely silent, what was going on? </p>
<p> His body turned to where his siblings were standing. Of course, he didn't expect to meet a female figure of his height, she was small but curvy, her eyes were an amber color, her hair was dark and curly, down to her waist, her complexion a honey tone. She was dressed in high-waisted jeans, a kind of leather corset with knives tied at her sides and military boots, all in a black tone, he could not deny that she was beautiful and attractive, but there was something about her features that were familiar to him. </p>
<p>"Who are you?" he said coldly, not wanting to be impressed.</p>
<p>"The person who is going to stop you from starting the destruction of the world" she answered arrogantly raising one of her perfect eyebrows.</p>
<p>Everyone around us was still petrified, even father, he just looked at the woman with amazement and bewilderment.</p>
<p>"Why should I destroy the world? I did nothing!" he shouted against her in an abrupt way.</p>
<p>"Not yet, since I am here to stop you" her sweet voice answered sarcastically.</p>
<p>"What do you mean, miss?" Father's voice filled the room and made everyone move by standing next to Five.</p>
<p>"I mean, if Five leaves this room, he'll do exactly what he shouldn't, he'll manage to jump in time, yes, but he'll open a temporal anomaly and be trapped in it for 45 years, he'll bring the apocalypse with him and that started, with his secrets, Mr. Hargreeves" she replied sharply to the older man who looked at her in amazement.</p>
<p>"What secrets, Father?" whispered Allison's voice with a certain fear.</p>
<p>"I don't know what you are talking about, Number Three" said the man's harsh voice.</p>
<p>"Don't you know? How about... Hiding Vanya's powers, tricking Allison into thinking Vanya was never special, not teaching the true purposes of their powers to these 7 children, and above all, who you are" the woman's harsh voice rose as she walked towards father without any fear.</p>
<p>"I have powers..." whispered Vanya looking at the woman.</p>
<p>"HOW DO YOU KNOW ALL THAT?" shouted the man in complete despair.</p>
<p>"I know everything, my capacity has no limits" she commented before walking towards the seven children. "My name is Freya, you must not yet know my origin, but maybe... If I should give you memories back to you"</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" said Ben's frightened voice.</p>
<p>"I have powers, I am like you, it is long to explain, no, I was not born on the same day as you, and I will not tell you what I can do yet" she answered seriously before closing her eyes taking a long breath.</p>
<p>The children's minds began to fill with jumbled images, lost memories, feelings, and most importantly, knowledge. Five's eyes quickly turned to Freya's, his entire story had been returned, he remembered every moment, every situation, pain and loneliness.</p>
<p>"Who are you, Freya?" the harsh voice of the man trapped in the child's body asked.</p>
<p>"You know who I am, come on, Five, I thought you were smarter" whispered the woman resting her hand on his cheek with a wry smile.</p>
<p>"How is all this possible?" said Diego's harsh voice.</p>
<p>"Time jumps, simple, if I close the time lines that should not be there, the apocalypse will not happen, you are all guilty of it, you never accepted Vanya, you treated her like a monster, all except Five, when he disappeared, she lost the only hope in her supposed family, she lost all confidence in you" began Freya walking through the room to one of the dishes, she grabbed the bacon and bit it closing her eyes with pleasure. "Very delicious, Grace, now the final explosion, it was Luther, he is a conceited idiot who thinks that because he is Number One he is the one who has more intelligence or should be obeyed, it was you when you locked her up, alone, isolated and without the support of her family, what started the bomb".</p>
<p>Klaus' sarcastic laughter filled the silence, as he walked towards Freya resting his hand on one of her arms.</p>
<p>"I like you, you are not afraid, you are crazy... You know how to kick ass without sweating"</p>
<p>"Then... If we help Vanya and I don't leave, will it all work out?" said Five looking at her with his eyes half-closed.</p>
<p>"Not everything, now, is the time to tell you who I am, but before... Do you want adult bodies?" commented the woman finishing the bacon.</p>
<p>Everyone nodded at great speed, all except Five who watched her with their eyes half-closed.</p>
<p>"How are you going to do that?" he said suspiciously.</p>
<p>"With my powers, obviously, I can do anything, my power, is imagination dear Five, and imagination has no limits" she whispered opening her eyes in a funny way.</p>
<p>"That's a fucking past!" shouted Klaus clapping happily, before passing an arm over the shoulders of Five. "Smarter than you, more powerful than Vanya, good incorporation"</p>
<p>"Do you want an adult body, Five? You can choose your age, but your characteristics will be like the ones you had at that time" said the smiling woman.</p>
<p>"I want my wonderful and sexy body again, thank you" was Klaus the first to approach her, shaking her head and closing her eyes in front of them, the child's body began to shine, a light blue tone that practically blinded, until it was completely extinguished, it was then that they saw Klaus' adult body. "Thank you, now I can fuck legally"</p>
<p>"Anyone else?" she said impatiently.</p>
<p>All of them except Five moved forward looking at the woman, she closed her eyes and it was exactly the same as a few seconds ago, their bodies were back to being adults, they could feel like themselves again, they seemed happy.</p>
<p>"I don't want to be 58, but I'd like to be at 26, not as old physically as my brothers, they're rusty" he said arrogantly.</p>
<p>"You are the grandfather of the family, never forget that" she said, closing her eyes and proceeding to do the same as with the other people present.</p>
<p>When the light faded, everyone looked at Five with wide open eyes, for them he had always been the 16-year-old boy who disappeared. Freya was surprised to see Five's change, he was taller now, he was still thin, but with a strong complexion, his face had only changed a little, more adult, his hair was long and wavy, very similar to Diego's, there was no denying that he was an attractive man.</p>
<p>"Very good, thank you, now... I think I discovered who you are, because you looked familiar" Five commented by crossing his arms and looking at the woman in front of him in silence. "You are Diego's daughter" </p>
<p>"WHAT!?" Diego shouted, surprising everyone around him.</p>
<p>"Shut up, asshole, she's your daughter and Lila's, that's why she knows the story, she grew up in the commission, she can only be seen with her way of acting, raised like a killing machine, she reminds me of someone, but unlike the rest, she thinks for herself, otherwise she wouldn't be here... Now they will hunt her down and try to kill her, what I don't understand is your powers..." said Five looking intently at the woman in front of him.</p>
<p>"Smart boy, you are right, they are my parents... The commission is stupid, too arrogant... My powers are the simplest thing, my parents have powers, both powers are mental, telekinesis on the part of father and mother, can steal any power, obviously I would be born with a power of mental strength, since both are powerful, my power too, as I said, is imagination" she said walking towards the man with arrogance. "And now, I need your help."</p>
<p>"With what?" Luther said with a frown.</p>
<p>"End the commission, your father, the wrong timelines... But most importantly, my mother, since I erased the temporal anomaly of the apocalypse, my parents, would not know each other, that would lead to my disappearance and everything would be an endless circle of errors... We must bring her with us, give her back her memories, her feelings and I would not disappear, since both of you would know each other, we can erase that anomaly in which she is used as a weapon and I would still be alive, because we would close a circle of life, not of time" she commented with a sweet smile.</p>
<p>"That... It doesn't make sense" whispered Diego with a frown.</p>
<p>" It would, if you were smarter" said Freya and Five at the same time, they both looked at each other in surprise before hearing Klaus' uncontrolled laughter.</p>
<p>"There are two Fives in the house, so get ready to be the double-headed idiots" said the man leaning against Ben.</p>
<p>"Then... What should we do?" whispered Vanya with some interest.</p>
<p>" We jump in time, the day before the manager found her, we bring her here and we can give her back her memories, the same as I did with you" she whispers with a wry smile.</p>
<p>"She hates me, Freya, why would she stay here?" whispered Diego with fear.</p>
<p>"Because the most important thing in her world is me, when she finds out that I was used in the commission, she will destroy them herself if you don't help" said the young woman looking at her father with disinterest.</p>
<p>"How are you so adult?" asked Luther, looking disconcerted.</p>
<p>"The time in the commission is different, you idiot" commented Five and Freya again at the same time.</p>
<p>"Okay, that's starting to get scary..." whispered Allison with her eyes wide open.</p>
<p>"I'm 23 years old, you're 30, Five, 58 in a 26 year old body, the time jumps are complicated, thanks to my training, I know how to control my power, that is, I can jump without getting lost, Five still has to learn, since he was not taught correctly" commented the woman looking at everyone present.</p>
<p>"Then... Are you our niece?" whispered Vanya sweetly.</p>
<p>"Technically, but only by name, just as you are siblings by name, a strange family..." she smiled at the woman. "Luther and Allison have been in love all their lives, although technically they are siblings, by the way, it is not bad, it is not incest"</p>
<p>Klaus' raucous laughter filled the room again, interrupting the uncomfortable gaze between Luther and Allison.</p>
<p>"God, I like you, I like you so much, you're probably going to be my favorite Hargreeves."</p>
<p>Freya turned her gaze to Five who was looking at her in awe, dedicating one of his rare smiles to her before looking at his siblings.</p>
<p>"We should create a plan, I know exactly the day, where we should appear and when, but we have to be careful, the commission will look for us" </p>
<p>"Am I still alive?" Ben said, looking at those present.</p>
<p>"Yes, Ben, you are alive, we changed your life, your death was also caused by the anomaly" whispered Freya before looking at Grace and Pogo. "I need your master's book, there are all the details of the powers, since he is gone, he will not return for some time"</p>
<p>"Right now, Miss Freya" Pogo said respectfully before leaving the room.</p>
<p>"Are you my granddaughter? You are very beautiful..." said Grace's loving voice.</p>
<p>"Yes, Mom, she's my daughter" said Diego, holding his mother's arm warmly.</p>
<p>"We should get started, I need a coffee" said Five disappearing from the room teleporting.</p>
<p>"Let's get started" said Freya walking to where she thought the kitchen was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Established Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1> Temporary Jumps </h1><p>
  
</p><h3> Established Plans </h3><p> Five walked energetically through the kitchen looking for coffee, there was no trace of it in any cupboard. He was getting desperate at times, as a child he didn't need to relax with good coffee, now being an adult again and sharing serious discussions with his siblings, who were not aware of anything, he needed the coffee to survive. He heard the footsteps of several people arriving where he was, so it didn't take long for him to stand completely straight, leaning against the kitchen counter with both arms crossed. He watched silently as Freya, walked to the door safely, but without letting down her guard, her eyes looked around for any danger, smart girl. </p><p>He took advantage of that moment to observe the newcomer well, she was a short girl with a skin tone a little lighter than her parents, her body was agile and strong, but she had some curves that would leave anyone breathless. Five, looked deeper into the woman's corset raising an eyebrow, was tight black leather, the daggers were tied to her sides, had two thin straps that held her abundant breast so attractive and at the same time, comfortable to fight. The man's eyes went down to her legs, surprised at the sight of a leather garter tied to her right thigh, you could see in it a large gun, smiling a little at the new discovery, continued with his look to the girl's military boots, they were not tight at all, but ... Why?</p><p> Five, he raised his eyes quickly, surprised by the sight of the amber eyes that mocked him. She raised one of her eyebrows in a curious way, twisting her eyes a little, now that he was observing her face, he could see perfectly how expressive she was, but at the same time she did not let see her true thoughts. She had a soft skin, her fine and upturned nose fitted perfectly to her heart-shaped face, her eyes were big with an almond shape and long eyelashes, her eyebrows were full but straight. Five's eyes went around the woman's face a few moments before stopping on her lips, they were big, without being excessive, on the upper lip you could see perfectly marked Cupid's bow, his look went back to her nose, noticing on it a small mole on the left side, the whole set was framed with a long black hair, her ringlets were big and reached below her waist. She was a beautiful woman and he could not deny it, he himself could not deny that fact. </p><p>Freya took advantage of the moment to take a closer look at the man that many seemed to fear. He was as tall as Klaus, now that he had grown up. Five was leaning casually against the counter, but he did not seem to be relaxed, his broad shoulders were still stiff, his arms were crossed in such a way that one could see the flexed muscles, his hands were large and with long fingers. It was strange to see him dressed in a simple white shirt with the buttons on the collar unbuttoned, revealing a part of his chest and collarbones. He was dressed in tight suit pants, a matching leather belt, everything fitted perfectly into a casual but serious style. She looked up at the face of the stubborn man who watched her with unknown interest; he had a marked jaw, along with his marked features, protruding cheekbones and sharp but fine nose. Freya's eyes went down to the man's big lips, he had a big mouth and a beautiful smile, but if you looked closely at his left cheek, you could see a dimple perfectly fitted by two moles. She raised her eyes again to meet the emerald green of Five, he had big eyes obscured by his serious features and large populated eyebrows. His hair was quite long and framed his face, it was wavy and jet-black, and it certainly looked much better than his previous cuts.</p><p>"Are you done with the war of looks?" said Diego's annoying voice from the door.</p><p>"War of looks?" Freya's voice mocked considerably at the man's tone. "There's no time for all this "overprotective father" stuff, I know how to take care of myself."</p><p>"That's right, there's not much time, how about we get started?" Five said walking toward the center kitchen table. </p><p>"What are we supposed to do?" Allison asked, standing behind her siblings facing Freya and Cinco.</p><p>"We should go get her mother, simple" Luther commented as if it were something simple.</p><p>"If it were that simple, I would do it alone and not need you." Freya bit back, raising her voice against the older sibling.</p><p>"It's not that simple, Luther, it's not just creating a portal and crossing it, it's creating the portal at the right time, getting her mother out at the right time and not calling attention to the commission, above all, Freya should be hiding among us, if they recognize her, they will kill her and it will all be for nothing" Five looked at the scared faces of the Hargreeves putting both hands on the table.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Diego's voice surprised Freya, they couldn't be that stupid.</p><p>"Is he serious?" she asked, turning her body to Five.</p><p>"Unfortunately, they are not very smart..." he whispered, directing a strange smile at the woman before looking at the offended faces of the others. "Some of you must create a distraction, you fools, if you create a distraction in the committee, they will not notice what Freya is doing. </p><p>"At least one of you knows how to use what is called a brain!" Freya raised her arms with a sarcastic laugh. "Diego, Luther and Allison, you must go to the commission, Diego knows where everything is, he knows how to get into the camera room, he knows people there, Allison has a discreet power and Luther will draw attention to himself leaving the way clear for others"</p><p>"How are you so sure it will work?" Allison asked abruptly.</p><p>"It will, we've both lived there, we know how everything works, they're just too self-centered" Five raised his voice a little. "Their plan is good, if you screw it up, you're the ones who are inept."</p><p>"What are we going to do?" Ben asked, taking a full interest in the plan.</p><p>"You will go with me and Five, you are the strongest, in case of problems we will need you..." whispered the woman thinking of different scenes. "Klaus, don't get high for a few hours, you will have to attract all the possible spectres... Ben, I know you hate to do it, but, we will need you if Five, Vanya and I can't stop all the attackers, we don't have to fight, as long as everybody does their job"</p><p>"Wait, wait, Vanya is a bomb... It could kill you all" Luther began to say.</p><p>"Don't you dare say that!" Freya advanced towards the big man with fury as she noticed Vanya's sad face. "She is not the problem, she knows how to control her powers, you create instability for her, you are inept and you are certainly number one among the assholes"</p><p>"Why are you like this? You don't know her!" cried Luther walking towards the little woman.</p><p>"Don't I know her? I know you better than you know yourselves..." Freya's eyes darkened a little as she watched the man in front of her. "You are not number one because you are the smartest or strongest, you are that number... Because you are the easiest to control!" </p><p>The woman's fury surprised everyone present, even the big man took a step back to look at the girl.</p><p>"Your powers are physical, you only have strength and you don't stand out in your intelligence, number one, manageable, reliable, if you idolize him you will try to manage the rest" the girl directed her eyes towards Diego who was watching her with interest. "Number two, mental strength, telekinesis, easy to control, with a strong character, you stuttered as a child, you would be separated from the rest of your siblings, you would always be the black sheep" she laid her eyes on Allison who watched her between interest and fear. "Number three, simple power, powerful, but not so much, average intelligence, strong woman, if she was made to believe that others could handle her better." </p><p>"Fuck... She' s good..." Klaus' surprised voice threw them off for a few seconds.</p><p>"Number Four, intelligent, introverted, but afraid of his own power, hides behind drugs, physically weak, always protected by his siblings" the woman's eyes turned to Five who watched her with a sordid smile. "Number Five, above average intelligence, strong thoughts, brutal sincerity, strength of personality and born leader, the strongest power among the men present, but uncontrollable despite being organized and serious, great physical strength despite being considered less because of his small size, when he was younger... Now it is not a problem".</p><p>"How do you know all that, Miss Freya?" Pogo's voice filled the kitchen surprising those present.</p><p>"As I said, everything I know has no limits" she said before looking at Ben with a small smile. "Number six, shy, silent and calm, lets himself be guided by number four, protected by his siblings, strong power but you can never control the tentacles, they control you, that makes you dangerous, hence your number" she said before looking at Vanya who smiled at her with a certain affection. "Finally, Number Seven, the most powerful of all, separated from the rest, misunderstood, silent, with a strong heart and good intentions, uncontrollable power if not well educated, guided by sound waves, its power is to pass through sound energy as destructive waves, if not channeled it can explode an entire planet" Freya put one of her hands on Vanya's shoulder before walking in front of everyone present again. "You are not those numbers for importance, you are those numbers for power, the less threat you pose the lower the level."</p><p>"Is all that true, Pogo?"</p><p>"It's true, Miss Allison, your father was an intelligent man, but not an empathic one" whispered Pogo with regret as he left the book that had been requested in front of Five and Freya.</p><p>"How did you discover all that?" Diego looked at his daughter with surprise and a certain pride behind his features.</p><p>"I was educated like a killing machine, I can dismantle the targets with a few seconds of study, I can kill you in so many different ways without drawing attention to myself that I would surprise you, I killed many more people than all those present in this room together, I am an observer, I can decipher enigmas quickly, as I said I was raised to do so" she commented crossing her arms in surprise at the touch of a big hand on her lower back, her eyes went to meet those of Five who were already watching her with some understanding.</p><p>"Why did your mother let them do that to you?" Allison accused by looking at her with bewilderment.</p><p>"She didn't let them do anything to me" her voice was low and dark, Five's hand still against her calming her instincts in a way. "They took me away from her, they took me out of her arms, they locked her in a kind of cell that nullifies all her powers, they don't let me see her just yet, she is drugged all day and when she is lucid, when they let me see her, she just apologizes to me, don't jump to conclusions about things you don't know".</p><p>"We'll save your mother, Freya, I promise not to get out of control..." Vanya advanced towards the woman, resting one of her hands on the young woman's forearm with a sincere smile.</p><p>"It's not you who worries me, Vanya, I know you'd do well, it's Luther and Allison, they're not usually methodical or organized, they're easily distracted..." whispered Freya looking at the two people raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"We all know you're not the most useful, but don't screw up, you're not only endangering Lila, you're endangering Freya too, if she dies, I'll kill you all myself..." the strong voice of Five surprised everyone in different ways, but it was Diego who seemed to have a war of sights against the other man.</p><p>"Is there any coffee anywhere in this house?" said Freya's sweet voice, surprising those present once again.</p><p>"Not a drop, we have thousands of meters under our name, but not a drop of coffee..." Five said angrily, looking at the people present for a few seconds. "I think we should do this tomorrow, today is already late and Freya used her powers a lot for today, she will need a rest, for today we are safe" his emerald eyes went to the amber with intensity. "You can sleep in my room, I'll sleep on the sofa, I want to read this cursed notebook anyway, I'll also buy coffee...".</p><p>"I don't want to impose anything on you, Five... I can sleep anywhere, I'll settle for anything" Freya started to argue before being silenced by Five's voice.</p><p>"No, go to my room, I know how tired it is to open portals, not only did you create one to come here, but you gave us back our memories and our bodies, it is normal to be tired... There are clothes in my room, make yourself comfortable" the hard voice of the man was imposing and hoarse.</p><p>Everyone watched the exchange in silence, it was strange to see Five act with some empathy or sympathy, he was always cold and distant. Vanya looked at Freya's face noticing the tiredness in her eyes, she wanted to take the girl to rest, no one knew how long Freya would be without good sleep.</p><p>"I'll take you there, Freya, you should rest, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow" Vanya took Freya's tired body with her walking through the door talking quietly.</p><p>"That was amazing... Since when are you nice, Five?" Diego's harsh voice changed the mood of the room in seconds.</p><p>"I don't know, maybe as long as you've been smart or valuable..." Five's bite left the man in a state of shock for a few seconds as he watched him teleport away.</p><p>"I would almost say he likes her..." Klaus' happy voice caught everyone's attention.</p><p>" Five only likes himself, even Dolores knows that" Luther said with irony looking at Allison with a certain affection.</p><p>"I like Freya, nobody ever managed to shut you up, not even our dear brother, she appears and I take you down from your altars in seconds..." said Klaus with irony dancing around the bodies of his siblings laughing. "I think this will be fun... Besides, she's sexy and hot".</p><p>"That's my daughter you're talking about, Klaus!" Diego screamed in disgust.</p><p>"I'm not the only one who saw it!" Klaus ran out of the kitchen after saying that with Ben following in his footsteps like a silent shadow.</p><p>"This is unbearable, now we have to put up with two people with huge egos..." said Luther angrily.</p><p>"Maybe it's not ego, Luther, I think they both got everything right, only they know what it's like to be in that place and to be raised by them, besides, it's obvious that they are the smartest ones..." whispered Allison looking at Diego.</p><p>"I wish I could have saved her from all that shit..." Diego said as he left the kitchen to go to sleep and think about all the facts he had discovered about his daughter.</p><p>"Do you think so?" Luther said forcefully.</p><p>"Pogo confirmed everything, Luther, we should listen to them more, think about it" Allison left the man with his own thoughts in deadly silence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Next Move</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1> TEMPORARY JUMPS </h1>
<p>
  
</p><h3> Next Move </h3>
<p> Freya had gone to Cinco's room to sleep a few hours ago, hours that he had spent quietly reading the notebook his father kept secret. Inside it were hidden all sorts of valuable notes, comments on every power, person and control difficulties. Freya was right in everything she had said, but... How did she know all this? This was the question that kept coming up in Five's mind. </p>
<p>Five, tired of sitting, drinking his fourth cup of coffee and reading his father's endless notes, decided to go to bed, not remembering that in his room, Freya was sleeping. He, walking through the corridors of the mansion completely in the dark, knew this house like the back of his hand. Five, he unbuttoned the buttons on his shirt, starting with the buttons on the sleeves. He had missed having this adult but agile body, fit and with less fatigue in his back. He advanced to the door of his room and entered without any concern; it was not until he noticed something flying at the height of his face and scraping his cheek that he came out of his reverie. His eyes searched for the attacker in the darkness with a scowl.</p>
<p>Tired of not seeing anything, he took his hand behind his back to hit the light button and illuminate the whole room. What he didn't expect to find was Freya standing up, fresh from a knife in her hand. Five looked more closely at the woman, noticing that she was wearing one of his white shirts, her hair pulled back into a sort of scraggly bun and her face contorted in worry, no doubt she had noticed who had entered the room and now felt bad. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Five... I... I didn't expect anyone to come in..." she began to wander off, walking quickly to the meeting of his big body.</p>
<p>"No, it's me who should apologize, I didn't remember you were here..." he held his left hand to his hair twisting it a bit embarrassed under the scrutinizing gaze of the woman in front of him. "I... I should go."</p>
<p>"No, wait... Your cheek is bleeding, the knife grazed you more than I wanted to..." she held one of her hands to Five's cheek, frowning, before closing her eyes. "Maybe you feel some stinging... I feel it again, Five, you know how it is to sleep there, you can never trust anyone, so I learned to protect myself, they are customs..."</p>
<p>"Freya, look at me" Five observed in silence a few seconds the worried face of the woman, before noticing how his cheek started to sting differently. "You don't owe me any explanations, not to me, I know what it's like to live there, you never sleep peacefully... My rules were, trust no one, work alone and always keep an eye on your back... I'll try not to scare you like that again."</p>
<p>"Your cheek has healed... Now I feel like the worst person in the world, you leave me your clothes, your bed and your house... And I don't do anything better than stab you" a small laugh escaped from Five's chest calling Freya's attention.</p>
<p>"I live with your father, a knife is my least worry" commented the man making the woman laugh in front of him.</p>
<p>In those seconds of peace, Five, he realized one thing, it had been years since he had really laughed, years since he had relaxed enough to let himself feel that kind of happiness, it was strange to do it again. </p>
<p>Both were interrupted by the quick steps of six people coming into the room. Freya's gaze fell on the people who began to come through the door energetically, all looking around for some danger.</p>
<p>"What was all the commotion?" Diego said impatiently.</p>
<p>"Freya threw a knife at me" Five's voice was bored as he folded his arms in front of his family.</p>
<p>"I didn't mean to!" cried Freya impatiently, since she had apologized the whole time for what had happened. "If you hadn't come into the room all of a sudden, you wouldn't have frightened me!"</p>
<p>"Perhaps you are not as brave as I thought..." commented the man looking at Freya's small body.</p>
<p>Five couldn't let his siblings see him laugh or connect with anyone, they wouldn't take him seriously, they would laugh at him and his actions, they would see him weak, he couldn't let that happen or the consequences would be catastrophic. No doubt he regretted a little what he had said when he saw Freya's face close up to him, all traces of the previous relaxation and laughter had vanished so quickly that he was terrified, in her expression, there was only a chill left that would freeze anyone.</p>
<p>" At heart, you are like everyone else... Hidden behind a shell of falsehood..." she whispered, looking directly into the green eyes of Five, she shook her head a little, clearing all thoughts, and walked to a pile of clothes that weren't there a few seconds ago. "I'll see you all in the kitchen, since we're all awake we should get started"</p>
<p>The whole room had been completely silent, the Hargreeves siblings were looking at Five and Freya with different expressions ranging from strangeness to concern. Five, on the other hand, had been paralyzed by the woman's words, no doubt, it had hurt to hear that, she had a strong character and had shown it again, Five had tried to humiliate her so as not to call the intention on him and it was she who left him speechless. </p>
<p>They were all surprised, as Freya began to take off the big white shirt she was wearing in front of them, without any shame in her actions. Freya dropped the shirt on the floor, after turning her back to all the people in the room, if they wanted to stay there while they saw her change, go ahead. </p>
<p>Five, watched as his white shirt fell to the floor leaving Freya's beautiful body in full view with her back to them, the woman's curves were now perfectly visible and the entire surface of her skin in a honey tone, no doubt, seemed soft to the touch. He couldn't help but smile a little at the woman's gestures, but it wasn't until Diego cleared his throat that everyone fixed their gaze on the man.</p>
<p>"I think we should leave the room. Since she doesn't wait to change"</p>
<p>"You are what you are still here when I told you to leave, I don't have to hide when you are the ones who don't leave and don't leave me a little privacy" commented the woman in a hard way putting on some tight black pants in a fast and productive way. </p>
<p>"In that... I must agree, I think we'll wait for you in the kitchen, Freya" Allison spoke for the first time pushing all the people out of the room.</p>
<p>Five last moments he looked at Freya's soft skin with a scowl, he grabbed a tie and a jacket from his closet before leaving the room with his siblings, not without first noticing the thoughtful look on Allison's face. </p>
<p>"What?" Five's loud voice startled the woman.</p>
<p>"Nothing... I just thought..." Allison raised one of her eyebrows at Five's sarcastic laughter.</p>
<p>"Don't think, it doesn't work on you..." he whispered before walking towards the kitchen tying his tie without looking back.</p>
<p>Allison stood motionless looking in the direction her brother had taken, he had actually called her stupid without any problem and he didn't seem sorry. The door to Five's room burst open leaving the woman everyone was waiting for in plain view. Freya was dressed in a tight combat suit that was completely black, her pants were black and tight, on her right thigh were tied two leather strips full of sharp knives, on her hip a kind of belt with a lot of pockets and a big black gun. Unlike yesterday, she was not wearing a tight corset, but a kind of tight black lycra shirt, with long sleeves and a high collar. Her hands were covered by black leather gloves without fingers and her long hair had been gathered into a ponytail that underneath some loose locks falling on her face. </p>
<p>"Thinking is not your style..." whispered the woman raising one of her eyebrows before walking with big heavy steps, thanks to her combat boots.</p>
<p>"Anyone would say that she and Five are mind readers..." whispered Allison angrily at the attacks on her person.</p>
<p>Freya entered the kitchen without looking at anyone's face, she was not in the mood to look at the bewildered faces of the people she had to work with. Frantically she began to search the entire room for some coffee to make, she would need it, today she was going to end up exhausted and her companions were not at all smart or very good at carrying out plans. Today she was going to find her mother again, today she would see her for the first time in years, finally Freya would be able to hug her mother by being herself. Tired of searching and finding nothing, she dropped into one of the chairs abruptly looking up at Diego who was watching her in silence. </p>
<p>"Have this, you'll need it..." Five's hoarse voice surprised her for a few moments before she followed his gaze to the cup he was holding in front of her.</p>
<p>Freya looked silently at the cup for a few moments before grabbing it and looking back at her father. Soon, the other Hargreeves began to arrive fully dressed and prepared, the only one who seemed out of it was Klaus, no doubt he had gotten high before starting the plan, which he shouldn't have done.</p>
<p>" Fuck, Klaus, I told you not to get high, we needed your powers" Freya's harsh voice surprised the rest, while Klaus simply shrugged his shoulders. "You're pathetic, you can't stay clean one day even when your family needs you!"</p>
<p>"I tried to stop him, Freya, but he must have done it in my sleep" Ben's sweet voice sounded so remorseful, as if he were to blame for his brother's actions.</p>
<p>"He's an adult, Ben, you shouldn't have to carry the burden of his actions, it's time he faced his shit" commented Freya, getting up strong after drinking her coffee.</p>
<p>"He'd better stay here with Pogo and mom, he'll only be a hindrance to the plan" said Five, looking at his brother.</p>
<p>"What is life without living it, siblings?" Klaus raised his arms in the air doing a little clumsy demonstration dance.</p>
<p>"I will open a portal to the commission, you will only have to cross it" began Freya crossing her arms. "I need Luther to create a big distraction, Allison you will have to use the rumor to mislead the guards and cover Diego, he will have to enter the camera room, and make them all point away from us, it is not a complicated plan" she looked at Luther and Allison's eyes with an icy cold. "Don't screw it up."</p>
<p>"Why are you only telling that to Allison and me?" Luther looked around in some confusion.<br/>"Because you're an idiot, Luther, you're easily confused and Allison is a disaster, while Diego is methodical in these jobs, especially if his daughter's life is at stake." Five's harsh voice surprised the man who began to look at him with some resentment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Vanya, Ben, Five and I will go to the place where my mother is, get her out of there and come back here, if the others have done their job correctly, we shouldn't fight..." whispered the woman looking at Vanya and Ben with a small smile.</p>
<p>"I don't mind fighting, as long as we save my family" Ben said, putting one of his hands on Freya's shoulder.</p>
<p>"I'm with Ben, we got your back, Freya" Vanya's sweet voice made the other girl smile with a certain affection.</p>
<p>Five observed in silence how Freya hadn't addressed him in any way since he left his room, hadn't even looked in his direction, she was giving him the cold shoulder behind his words and that in a way, made him angry. He had been so lost in thought that he was completely lost as Freya opened a portal in front of everyone, only realizing what was happening when he saw his siblings pass through it.</p>
<p>"Now it's our turn, we just have to cross over and we'll be at the exact moment that Five told me to be ready for anything" Freya whispered uncertainly before looking at a fixed point again and opening another portal quickly.</p>
<p>They all ran to the portal, safely through it, none of the time journeys Five had made had been so simple, there were no loud jumps, charged emotions, lost thoughts or even a lot of voices at the same time. The portal Freya had created was silent, bright and clear, a step in the right direction, not a maze like the ones he created, it was strange to see another person use his skill better than himself, he had to learn as soon as possible.</p>
<p>Freya was surprised by the sight in front of her, there was a colorful house with a big front yard covered with grass and some trees, without thinking much she advanced towards the house entering the door quickly, in front of her there were some frightened parents hiding a girl inside a hole in the wall. This must have been the moment before Five appeared and killed them, behind her were the rapid steps of the Hargreeves.</p>
<p>"We come to help the girl... We know what's going to happen, we just want to save her, we're like her" said Vanya, noticing Freya's charged silence.</p>
<p>"We don't want her to die, she's good..." whispered the woman in front of them with the fear that could only be seen in a mother.</p>
<p>"We'll protect her..." whispered Ben, bending down to the girl's level, holding out his hand.</p>
<p>"We are going to die, but she can still live" the man said loudly, signaling the girl to come forward.</p>
<p>It was Five's hand leaning against Freya's lower back that pulled her out of her reverie, she brusquely stepped away from the man and walked toward the girl with a slight smile.</p>
<p>"I'm going to give you back your memories and then your real body... Don't be afraid" the little girl nodded, frowning at Freya.</p>
<p>Freya took a long breath and released it as she imagined her mother recovering all her memories in an orderly and constant manner, thus returning consciousness to the woman who was lost and drugged long ago by bad people. Shortly after seeing the smile on the girl's face, Freya focused again on giving the girl back her true appearance, the appearance she had when she met Diego and not the appearance the commission had given her.</p>
<p>"My little girl..." whispered Lila's voice before running and hugging her daughter's little body tightly. "You are the bravest and most intelligent woman in the world... Don't let anyone ever take that away from you"</p>
<p>"Mommy... I missed you so much, I know you don't like that I contacted the Hargreeves but it was the only way to return to your side..." commented Freya holding tightly her mother's body after years of watching her suffer, she was finally back to being the woman she remembered.</p>
<p>"Freya, we must go... Something is happening outside" the voice of Five made Lila raise her eyes abruptly.</p>
<p>"Shut up, you little shit" </p>
<p>Freya looked outside the house and was surprised to see that hundreds of people from the commission were starting to arrive at the site, no doubt looking for a fight, those assholes couldn't do anything right, they had screwed up.</p>
<p>"Your siblings are assholes" the woman said strongly, looking at Five.</p>
<p>"I know, luckily you brought us here knowing this would happen" he said, taking off his jacket from his suit and putting it aside.</p>
<p>Freya knew that they had to act quickly and get out of there as soon as possible, she knew exactly what to do, but it would tire her out too much, leave her with enough strength to open the portal, but she wouldn't be able to cross it by herself. She was so lost that she didn't realize what was happening outside until she saw Five fighting alongside Ben and Vanya in an efficient manner. Together they had taken hundreds of lives, but there were thousands ahead of them and Vanya couldn't control her potential to finish them off. Determined, Freya took big steps out of the house, threw a couple of knives at a few men who were coming hard at her and her mother, and the knives went right into the center of the people's foreheads.</p>
<p>She was surprised to see how they had paralyzed Five among several men with the same weapons they used against her mother's powers before, the same had happened to Vanya and Ben who were on the floor trying to fight. Freya's head began to hurt in a strident, dark way, her senses were completely alert, soon her body began to rise in the air, in her you could feel a force greater than any other that the commission had faced, it was electrifying, dark and beautiful at the same time. Freya's eyes changed to an intense violet, from her hands came a kind of light of the same color and her breathing was agitated, heavy.</p>
<p>The woman's headache got to the point that the only way to release it was by screaming, and that's what she did. Freya let out a scream that made even the coldest man's skin crawl, her voice was clear, dark and hard, but what was surprising was what ended up happening to each person in the commission present, their bodies were paralyzed and seconds later, they exploded as if they had bombs inserted inside them, around all the Hargreeves, different pieces of bodies, blood and entrails began to explode. Everyone seemed scared and amazed by the sight of the woman screaming with all the horror inside her, everything happened fast, everything was over in seconds.</p>
<p>Freya fell to the ground on her knees breathing with great difficulty before the tiredness and heaviness of her body, the Hargreeves and her mother ran to meet her person. She looked up into the surprised eyes of Five, she expected to see horror in his gaze as it happened every time she brought part of her potential to light, but there was only admiration. </p>
<p>"We must go..." snoring Freya stood with her weak limbs, she closed her eyes tightly and concentrated on opening a portal to take them home, just as she opened a portal for Diego, Luther and Allison.</p>
<p>"Are you all right, Freya?" whispered the sweet Vanya holding one of her arms.</p>
<p>"Perfectly" she commented looking at the portal and then at Five, the last thing she saw before everything went black and the world vanished, were the emerald eyes of the man in front of her.</p>
<p>"Freya!" shouted Lila running towards her daughter thinking she would fall to the ground, but she never did. Five grabbed her in his arms at the right moment looking at her face with concern for a few seconds, which was a surprise for the mother, the little shit seemed to be able to empathize with someone, not just a mannequin.</p>
<p>"I got you, sparky, I got you..." Lila looked at the man in surprise at the whispering, no doubt Five thought no one could have heard that.</p>
<p>Everyone crossed the portal with speed, no one could deny that Freya was a genius, she had taken them to their home again, everyone was safe. Five wasted no time and ran with her in his arms to leave her on one of the sofas resting for a few moments, while he saw his siblings appear.</p>
<p>"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU FUCK UP?"</p>
<p>"What happened, Five?" whispered Allison, looking at everyone covered in blood.</p>
<p>"What happened to Freya?" Diego's voice made Five clench his fists and look at the man with restrained hatred.</p>
<p>"She is exhausted, she fainted because she had to solve your shit, you fucked up, we gave you the easiest job, you only had to distract the commission, and instead, you brought the commission to us" he began in a cold way walking towards his three siblings, none of them had the courage to move or breathe. "They had us trapped, they were going to kill us, we couldn't use our powers and Freya, used much of the energy she had left to make everyone explode, thousands of deaths in seconds, with a simple scream she unleashed hell on our enemies, and then, knowing that she was going to wear herself out completely, she opened a portal to all of us and brought us safely home, instead, you fucking inepts put us in danger, we were almost killed because of you!".</p>
<p>The whole room remained in a sepulchral silence looking at Five, he was really angry, and everyone understood why, he couldn't save them, he couldn't do anything because of his siblings' mistakes and because of their shitty job, they were idiots, inept, a disaster, they almost killed their whole family, again, Freya almost died in the process because of exhaustion, in trying to save everyone. He grabbed the woman's inert body and started walking towards the rooms leaving the room with a new kind of cold, a cold that everyone would carry inside for a long time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>